


Clear your history

by LouisridesHarryinlace



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Name Calling, Riding, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisridesHarryinlace/pseuds/LouisridesHarryinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what this is. I just felt like writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear your history

I walked into the bedroom that me and my boyfriend Louis shared. I picked up the laptop to finish my English report on a topic that no one gave a shit about. I opened up the laptop and was surprised to see a porn website on the screen. I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here.

 

"Daddy, I'm home!" Louis said excitedly and ran to me for a hug.

"Lou,sit down we need to talk." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Daddy did I do something wrong?" He asked, concerned that he had displeased me.

"Darling I'm afraid you have. I went to use the laptop and I saw an adult website on the screen" I said as I folded my arms and waited for his response.

"Well Daddy you were asleep and I was horny and didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry daddy" He said on the verge of tears.

"Oh you will be. Go upstairs and stip. When I go up there I want you to be waiting for me with your ass in the air." 

Louis turned around and ran upstairs. I waited five minutes and decided to finally go upstairs. 

When I got to the room I saw Louis doing exactly what I wanted him to do.

"You have been such a bad boy and I think you deserve a big punishment today. I got some things that I have been waiting to try out with you." I picked up the black box from under the bed and set it down.

"I think you deserve 20 spanks with the paddle Lou." I said as I brang down the paddle once. He let out a little broken sob. 19 more spanks later, he was shaking and and crying.

"Now thank me for punishing you slut." I demanded.

"Thank you D-D-Daddy!" He stuttered out.  
"Why don't you thank me by sucking my cock. Get down on your knees pet." I said and Louis was quick to acknowledge my words.

"You're such a slut. You couldn't wait to have my cock in your mouth." I said as Louis slurped on my dick.

"That's enoughs slut get on the bed now." I said as I pulled out some scarfs to tie him up with.

"Since you want to act like a slut, I'm going to treat you like the dirty slut you are."

"What do you mean daddy?" Louis questioned in a frightened tone.

"Oh you'll see darling." I replied.

I pulled out some nipple clamps and put them on Louis carefully. He screamed out in pain. He always had sensitive nipples. I bent down to his hole and dove right it. He shrieked in surprise. I started to lick at the skin of his hole. He taste like sweet candy.

"You like this don't you? You have been thinking about me eating you out all day princess?"

"Yes Daddy." He moaned out.

I figured he was wet enough and decided it was time to fuck him. I put my cock against his hole to tease him.

"Please Daddy." He whimpered out quietly

"Come on, tell me what you want princess" I said to him sweetly, realizing he was in a volnurable state.

"I wanna ride you Daddy. I wanna feel your cock deep inside me!" He moaned out. I untied him and sprawled out on the bed.

He climbed on top on me and I grabbed his hips and helped him sink down on my cock. He hissed out in pain and stayed still for a minute.

He started to rock his hips gently and we both let out a moan. Soon he developed a faster pace until he was bouncing up and down on my cock.

"Oh yeah Daddy. I'm your little slut, give it to me" he screamed out and I could tell he was close. I turned on the switch on the nipple clamps and that was enough to send him over the edge. He screamed out in ecstasy as he painted white spurts onto his tummy. 

I flipped us over so that I was on top and I started to fuck him hard until I spilled my cum into his hole.

I pulled out and pulled Louis into my chest. 

"I'm sorry Daddy." He said. I chuckled at the boy.

"Next time you should clear your history."

(The end)

I felt like this was better than my last one. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
